Special Ops
Small, quick-paced side missions were you are rewarded stars for completing levels on higher difficulties, or speed ALPHA: "Predator drones, militia gangs, sniper rifles and stealth. These ops are short and sweet." Complete campaign to unlock. THE PIT: Clear all the enemy targets as fast as possible. Shooting civilians will prevent you from getting 3 stars. Est. opp. - None Classification - Assault Est. Comp. time - 01:00:00 IW Best time: - 00:22:55 SNIPER FI: Use sniper rifles, claymores and Predator Drones to hold off waves of enemies. Est. opp - Light Classification - Wave Defence Est. Comp. time - 04:00:00 IW Best time - 01:55:50 O CRISTO REDENTOR: Hunt down and eliminate the favela gang. Minimize civilian casualties. Est. opp. - Light Clasification - Elimination Est. comp. time - 02:30:00 IW Best time - 01:16:20 EVASION: Use silenced sniper rifles and cunning to slip past the enemy patrols. Est. opp. - Light Classification - Stealth Est. comp. time - 03:00:00 IW Best time: 00:43:65 SUSPENSION: Push through the invading forces on the bridge to reach the safe zone. Est. opp. - Medium Clasification - Assault Est. comp. time - 03:30:00 IW Best time - 00:53:00 BRAVO: AC-130 gunships, snow mobile races and Vulcan miniguns with explosive ammo. Something for everyone. Earn 4* to unlock. OVERWATCH: *Requires 2 players Rain death from above to protect your partner. Est. opp. - Light Classification - Timed Escort Est. comp. time - 01:30:00 IW Best time - 00:35:45 BODY COUNT: Rack up a large enough body count. Quick kills earn larger bonuses. Est. opp. - Medium Classification - Elimination Est. comp. time - 02:30:00 IW Best time - 01:16:20 BOMB SQUAD: Race through the favela marketplace, defuse the bombs before it's too late. Est. opp. - Medium Classification - Timed Assault Est. comp. time - 02:30:00 IW Best Time - 01:16:20 RACE: Speed your snowmobile down the mountain, dodging trees, rocks and thousand foot drops. Est. opp. - Minimal Classification - Driving Est. comp. time - 01:30:00 IW Best time - 01:05:00 BIG BROTHER: *Requires 2 players Explosive ammunition, Vulcan minigun, Black Hawk helicopter. Clear the way. Est. opp. - Medium Classification - Timd escort Est. comp. time - 03:00:00 IW Best time - 01:25:90 CHARLIE: Time trials, explosive breaches, boneyards and enemies in Ghillie suits. Things are getting a bit tougher. Earn 8* to unlock. HIDDEN: Evade enemy patrols and Ghillie snipers near Chernobyl. Est. opp. - Medium Classification - Stealth Est. comp. time - 04:30:00 IW Best time - 01:45:60 BREACH AND CLEAR: Smash through enemy defences in the gulag and escape. Est. opp. - Heavy Classification - Assault Est. comp. time - 04:30:00 IW Best time - 00:17:00 TIME TRIAL: Launch your snowmobile across the chasm before time runs out. Hit the flag gates to get extra time. Est. opp. - Light Classification - Timed driving Est. comp. time - 01:30:00 IW Best time - 01:07:00 HOMELAND SECURITY: Sentry guns, thermal sights, rocket launchers and claymoes. Defend yourself from 5 difficult waves of attackers. Est. opp. - Heavy Classification - Wave Defence Est. comp. time - 11:00:00 IW Best time - 07:31:20 SNATCH & GRAB: Battle Shadow Company and Juggernauts in the airplane graveyard. Grab the intel and escpae to the exfil point. Est. opp. - Medium Classification - Assault Est. comp. time - 03:30:00 IW Best time - 01:22:40 Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.